


What The Hell is Going On in Here?

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon can't tell the difference between sexual noises and regular noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell is Going On in Here?

"Oww! That hurts!" A voice snaps out, followed by a low thud accompanied by a whimper. "It's too tight!" The same voice complains, more like whines, a bit breathy. "Shut up, Zitao. You asked for it. This is what you get for riling me up earlier!" A different voice retorts. "But Sehun...!" The voice whines. Now, if you heard that, would you be thinking naughty things? Of course, that's what the rest of Exo were thinking.

Suho was leaning against the door, straining to hear more. He had come running when Zitao yelled in pain, worried for his 'child.' He was about to knock when he heard Zitao complain to Sehun that it was too tight. Now, that got the 'mom' thinking,' what the hell are they doing in there?' Though he refrained from barging in like he was wanting to, wanting to hear more just in case it was a misunderstanding.

Now, with all the ruckus Zitao was making, had everyone gathering together, wondering what the hell was going on in there. Chen suggested that they were doing 'unspeakable things,' though Suho gave him a look, but the thought was nagging at him as well. He knew Sehun, their maknae, was anything but innocent, but poor Zitao was what had him worried. 

Luhan was snickering in the background, though his snickering ceased when Zitao exclaimed,"Get it out!! Get it out!!" Everyone sort of froze. The first one to unfreeze was Suho, who had had enough and barged into the room, bout ready to stop what was going on when he paused. The rest of the members crowded in and around the doorway, curious as to why Suho stopped. They all gaped at the sight.

Zitao was sitting on Sehun's bed, still fully clothed, holding his hand carefully, while Sehun was, still fully clothed, gaping at the rest of the members.

"What's going on?" Suho finally questioned after a moment of complete silence.

"I was helping Zitao put on a pair of jeans he bought." Sehun replies, wondering why he barged in like that.

Suho sort of stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Er... What happened to Zitao?" He inquires, glancing over at said person, who was cradling his hand.

"He pricked his hand on my cactus.." He replies, gesturing towards the cactus on the bedside table, looking all innocent. Zitao cast a glare towards it before focusing back on the group of people in front of him. "What? It hurt," he whined.

"Ok... Well, uh, I hope the jeans fit... I guess I'll be going now.." Suho awkwardly backed away, pulling the other members with him. Only Luhan was still there, giving the two a smug look before leaving as well. Once the door shut, Sehun let out a relieved sigh.

Zitao stood up, stretching slightly, wincing. "My hand still hurts." He complains, looking over at Sehun, but Sehun was doubled over in laughter. Zitao raised an eyebrow, wondering why the other was laughing. "I can't believe," Sehun gasps out between his giggles,"they thought we were having sex!" He falls back onto his bed, laughing loudly.

"They thought that?!" Zitao was a bit oblivious, not noticing the lewd look Chen had given them after he had stormed in along side the other members.

"Oh well... Thanks for helping me with the jeans," Zitao thanks the other.

"No problem... But why'd you buy such tight jeans?" Sehun inquires, curious.

"Because they make my ass look great, why not?" Zitao replies, giving Sehun a look. "Besides, I thought you liked me wearing tight jeans." 

Sehun smirks, sitting up on the bed. "I do... Why don't you come closer.." He beckons the other closer.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give this a kudos!


End file.
